Hell 75016 FA 2
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Um milagre acontece. Seria um presságio de felicidade?Segundo final alternativo.


**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**F.A.2 – Heaven**

Quem sabe amanhã não estarei com Micael? Eu sei que ele odeia o nome dele, mas cabe tão perfeitamente na imperfeição dele...

Um sinal vermelho. _Place de la Concorde_. Nunca tem ninguém. De qualquer forma, não tenho como frear. Vou rápido demais. Um carro preto aparece à esquerda. Ele também está pisando fundo. A parte mais bonita da canção. Só tenho tempo de aumentar ao máximo o som antes de sentir meu pára-brisa explodir, minha porta explodir, e eu...

Amanhã teria sido um outro dia... parecido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele me deixou. Melhor, fugiu de mim. Não me esforcei. Deixei-o ir.

Não quero o povo achando que eu estou caído de quatro por ele. Tenho uma imagem a manter. Além do mais, se ele não me quer, muitos me querem. Minha presença é requisitada. Para não estragar minha noite, aproveito.

Uma, duas, três horas. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou desde a nossa zona no Cabaret até a essa zona que está formada aqui no Queen. Mas não importa. Ignoro os babacas de sempre e ganho uma pedra de presente do senhor Shura. Radamanthys me chama para uma festinha na suíte de um amigo milionário no Ritz e eu não recuso.

Passo o resto da noite lá. Sendo cantado pelo grego, que acha que vou dar para ele, doido pelo pó; vendo Afrodite se transformar em homem por alguns instantes apenas para se drogar; Carlo não estar nem aí para nada e Lune rastejar pelo seu ídolo. Rasgo a minha mão com uma espécie de bisturi ao tentar quebrar a tal pedra de pó que ganhei. Ainda por cima, abro as pernas em meio a uma de minhas alucinações para aquele maldito grego. Agora meu corpo, nem meu orgulho valem algo. Apenas as lembranças de Asterion me prestam.

Na _Place Vendôme_, às sete da manhã, esperando um táxi verifico meu celular. Gabrielle. O que ela poderia querer?

Uma mensagem. Duas míseras linhas cheias de dor.

"Acidente com o Porsche. Estado grave"

Grito estranguladamente.

É o fim do mundo.

Do meu mundo.

**oOo**

Maquiagem borrada, roupa suja e amassada, mão ensangüentada e desespero latente. Não estou em mim. Mal lembro quem acabou de me deixar na portaria. Dispenso qualquer tipo de ajuda e subo sozinho de elevador, apesar dos protestos. Grito e esperneio dentro das quatro paredes. Minhas unhas arranham os espelhos. Minha mão os suja, enquanto meu hálito os embaçam. Perdi meu sapato em algum lugar no caminho.

Saio do elevador e caio de joelho praticamente em frente à porta de casa. Tento debilmente acertar a chave na fechadura e quando o faço, levanto-me de qualquer jeito e me arrasto para dentro do apartamento. Esbarro num sofá e sem equilíbrio algum, dou alguns passos incertos em uma direção e me encontro com o aparador. Derrubo-o, espatifando o vidro dele e chamando a atenção de alguém.

Permaneço sentado, em meio aos cacos de vidro, sem reação, enquanto minha mãe corre em minha direção e procura uma forma de se aproximar. Tento me controlar, mas esse feito nunca pareceu tão difícil. Respiro cada vez mais fundo e minha mãe logo procura verificar minhas pupilas. Ela me faz uma seqüência de perguntas que não consigo processar. Então ela desiste e me abraça forte. Diz que tudo vai ficar bem, que é para eu acalmar.

Não consigo explicar o que aconteceu. Minha voz para ter se esquecido de mim.

E depois disso... Branco. Apaguei. Não lembro de nada.

**oOo**

Agora, horas mais tarde, e depois de um chá calmante, tento ingerir alguma comida depois de cheirar tanta droga. À mesa, diante de mim, está minha mãe, lendo o jornal do dia. Parte de política. Novidade para mim. Como um _croissant_ e olhe lá. Dispenso o café da manhã e me contorço na cadeira. Ponho meus pés sobre o estofado, apoio minha cabeça sobre os joelhos e tento verter lágrimas que não querem sair. Meus olhos estão oblíquos e meus pensamentos estão longe, nele.

Registro ao longe ela dizer algo que saco vazio não pára em pé e logo em seguida me chamar pelo nome de batismo. Ela deve sentir prazer em me ofender, porque mais do que qualquer um, ela sabe o quanto odeio meu nome. Diz algumas babaquices e futilidades, antes d´eu conseguir pronunciar o nome de Asterion. Então, ela pára, fecha o jornal e me conta calmamente que não sabe sobre o estado dele, mas que até o último momento era bem grave. Movo minha cabeça em sua direção e me esforço para lembrar do que fiz assim que cheguei em casa. Não lembro de ter dito nada sobre ele.

– Sua irmã me contou. Ela estava com as amigas quando uma conhecida soltou a fofoca. Como já deve imaginar, Paris inteira já deve estar sabendo do acidente dele. Louis ainda não voltou, nem deu notícias. Deve estar no hospital. Asterion e ele fizeram uma bela amizade, não?

Eu não estou com cabeça para mais nada, porém eu não posso negar. Asterion, a última pessoa que eu pensaria, fora justamente a primeira que conseguiu manter uma boa relação comigo e com Louis ao mesmo tempo.

No momento, eu só quero descansar. Assim que puder, eu mesmo irei ter informações sobre ele. Pessoalmente.

**oOo**

Corro como um desvairado sobre o piso reluzente. De tão liso, tenta meus pés a tropeçarem. Uma pisada, outra pisada e mais uma pisada. Não sei ao certo em que direção ir. Falta pouco tempo e eu não consigo achar meu alvo. Parece que o mundo resolveu conspirar contra mim hoje.

Até duas horas atrás tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Eu havia afogado metade de uma garrafa de birita em meia hora e meu rosto, inchado pelo recém despertar, inchou mais ainda pelo álcool. Sentado no canapé do escritório, com a garrafa numa mão e um cigarro na outra, eu mantia meus olhos pregados na luz do dia que insistia em entrar pela janela. Olhos vidrados, expressão congelada, movimentos automáticos. Uma sombra borrada da majestosa imundície que eu sou.

**oOo**

– _Misty? – Aimeé entrou no escritório à minha procura – Não acha que está na hora de parar, não? Ele já está bem._

_Não me mexi, apenas movi meus olhos na direção dela, como uma estátua viva._

_Eu sabia que ele estava bem. Sabia porque passei os últimos dois meses, três semanas e quatro dias a mercê dele. Subornando funcionários pagos para não me informarem sobre o estado dele dia e noite. Eu sabia que ele estava bem, porque procurei saber sobre ele mais do que qualquer um. Mais do que aquele loiro sem sal, em suas roupas impecavelmente arrumadas, apesar do desespero plantado em sua face; os cabelos bem tratados e o ar doce e dolorido. Aquele que era tudo o que a família de Asterion desejava depois de mim. A personificação da perfeição._

_Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? O homem que eu amo esteve em coma e eu preocupado com o babaca que se diz namorado dele. Ciúmes... Cacete, de todos os sentimentos eu estava sendo tomado por um dos mais velhos e vis..._

– _Se quer morrer, existe formas mais rápidas de se matar. – e aproximando-se de mim, ela jogou meu celular sobre o meu colo – Trate de responder a todas as chamadas perdidas, as mensagens de texto e as mensagens na caixa postal. Ele está vivo e bem. Pare de agir como um maldito viúvo, senão serei obrigada te internar._

_É, a trégua havia acabado pelo o que eu estava percebendo. Esperei-a me deixar sozinho para então colocar a garrafa no chão e apagar o cigarro com os meus dedos, sentindo a leve queimação se tornar prazer. Joguei os restos na garrafa. Acomodei-me melhor sobre o estofado e pus-me a apagar com três simples cliques, todas as mensagens de texto. Não estou a fim de responder a nenhuma mesmo. Verifiquei as chamadas perdidas. A maioria de Afrodite. Depois, escutando as mensagens na caixa postal, eu me perguntei o porquê de estar verificando tudo. Para sair do ócio, para não se internado pela minha irmã, para deixar de preocupar a minha mãe pelo menos nesse momento doloroso para ela também? A resposta não sei ao certo, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu preferia não ter acatado a idéia, porque a última mensagem eu nunca desejei ouvir._

_"Obrigado pela preocupação. Estou bem... Agradeceria se não procurasse mais."_

_A voz inconfundível inundou meus ouvidos e meu coração foi tomado de assalto sem aviso. Eu estava tombando de vez._

**oOo**

Finalmente encontro Asterion, indo em direção ao portão de embarque, acompanhado por Gabrielle e sua mãe. Sinto minha pulsação aumentando e a adrenalina começando a correr pelas minhas veias. E em meio a isso, lembro de soltar minha respiração suspensa. Procuro não lembrar do fato de ter sido expulso do hospital a mando dos pais dele quando fui saber sobre sua condição e com isso em mente, dou um passo hesitante a frente e quando dou por mim, percebo que ele já cruzou o portão e eu basicamente não me movi um metro adiante. Perco minha chance por um motivo tolo.

Medo. Sentimento abjeto que me terrifica. Prefero a minha negação à recusa dele. E agora estou aqui, nesse aeroporto vendo o avião dele partir. Tentando entender como eu pude deixar ele escapar por entre meus dedos em meu território. Não creio que haja volta. Que ele vá voltar e me surpreender. Até porque eu tenho sido um menino mau. Eu não o mereço, por mais que eu o queira...

Limpo as lágrimas que insistem em rolar contra minha vontade. Não posso me lamentar pelo resto dos meus dias. Minha resolução? Não cometer os mesmos erros. Não me deixar levar para não cair em miséria. Estou em débito. Essa será minha forma de pagamento.

Ponho meus óculos escuros novamente, passo a mão em meus cabelos e deixo-os cair sobre meu rosto livremente. Não quero que ninguém me veja nesse estado de pena. Não posso enfrentar o mundo hoje. Talvez amanhã... Amanhã é um outro dia.

Ando até a saída e encontro o táxi a minha espera. O motorista me dá uma olhada, mas nada diz. Ele não é pago para conversas. Estende-me um lenço e meu primeiro pensamento é como ele se atreve a ser tão insolente. Mas ao invés de pisá-lo com minhas palavras, agradeço e pego o lenço. Não que eu vá usar, mas seria bom saber como era o outro lado da moeda. Como era ser um bom filhinho de papai, gentil e educado.

No caminho, mais lágrimas caem. Retiro meus óculos e fecho a janela. Estou cansado de me reprimir. Olho para o retrovisor e vejo o motorista voltando seus olhos para a pista novamente, fingindo não estar interessado no que se passa comigo. Nunca fui de dar esses tipos de show, então porque eu não consigo me controlar?

Será que é pelo peso da minha consciência de saber que o deixei ir tão longe? De ter assistido ele sair para cair? De ter sido tão idiota que eu não vi que ele caminhava para o perigo?

Não. Eu só conseguia ver minha dor e meu orgulho. Acho que nunca cheguei a realmente perceber Asterion antes de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu só não queria me machucar, nem que para isso eu precisasse machucá-lo.

Por hora, minha cama me parece um convite irresistível. Eu tenho muitas confissões e planos para o meu travesseiro.

**oOo**

– _Preciso de férias urgentes._

– _Então as tire._

– _Não posso. Época de prova._

– _Você nunca se importou com isso._

– _Mas me importo agora._

– _Acho que eu te devo desculpas. Pensei, inúmeras vezes, que não havia nada a ser feito no seu caso._

– _Acredita em mim se eu disser que metade de Paris concorda contigo?_

– _Por que não tenta falar com ele?_

– _Desculpa?_

– _Não vi você sair com mais ninguém desde o acidente. Asterio-_

– _Acho que isso não é da sua conta. Além do mais, ele pediu para eu não procurá-lo. Só estou acatando o desejo dele._

– _Mesmo que isso signifique a sua infelicidade e a infelicidade dele? Você está sendo egoísta e covarde._

Faço mais uma curva e procuro não pensar nos últimos diálogos que tive com minha mãe. Eles só mexem mais na ferida ainda não cicatrizada que carrego comigo desde aquela fatídica noite. Egoísta e covarde? Talvez eu seja isso mesmo, mas prefiro ver pelo lado que segui em frente ao deixar meu amor seguir também. Ele fez a escolha dele e pelo sentimento que nutro dentro de mim, acatei seu pedido como uma ordem. Às vezes acho que foi o melhor para nós dois.

Voltei à faculdade e estou prestes a completar dois anos limpo. Quer dizer, quase. Não consegui largar o vício do tabaco, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Bebida, só em datas comemorativas e moderadamente. De resto, deixei tudo no passado.

Na nova via que percorro, as coisas parecem estar mais fáceis. Meu relacionamento com meu pai melhorou, minha irmã já não implica tanto comigo e Louis... bom, Louis continua impenetrável como sempre, mas de vez em quando me pego vendo um filme com ele lá em casa ou nós dois deitados na rede da casa de praia. Pode não ser grande coisa, mas acho que a longo prazo nós venhamos a ser os irmãos que deveríamos ter sido desde o princípio.

Paris agora parece mais iluminada. As pessoas passaram a sorrir com cordialidade sem aquela sombra de desprezo no olhar. É claro que nem tudo se dissipou. Ainda mantenho animosidades e algumas pessoas que simplesmente não me suportam, não importa o quanto eu mude. Mas no geral, as pessoas passaram a me tratar melhor, quando eu passei a tratá-las melhor. Quando eu resolvi ser a pessoa que Asterion sempre disse que eu era a sós com ele.

Estaciono meu carro depois de uma curva qualquer do parque. Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e pedi um carro ao meu pai. É óbvio que ele ficou surpreso com o pedido, já que eu sempre disse que não queria um. Preferia pegar carona ou torrar francos da empresa dele com táxis. Mas ele não protestou. Apenas saiu comigo e comprou uma BMW com todos os equipamentos de segurança possíveis. Creio que ele estivesse esperando que eu me esborrachasse no primeiro muro, mas até que eu dirijo bem.

Infelizmente não pude trazer meu carro nessa curta viagem, então tenho que me contentar com um mini Cooper alugado. Que ninguém saiba, mas tenho uma queda por esses carros que parecem de brinquedo.

Não passa das dez da manhã e o parque começa a encher agora. Procuro por um banco vazio perto de um dos lagos e me acomodo nele.

**oOo**

– _Bom dia, Micael._

– _Eu juro que da próxima vez que você me acordar e me chamar por esse nome, desligo na sua cara sem piedade._

– _Adoro seu humor matinal. – sorrio e agradeço por ele não ver minha cara de idiota recém acordado._

– _Alguma surpresa para hoje?_

– _Não. Eu deveria ter?_

– _Está ligando antes do meio-dia. – eu digo, após verificar as horas._

– _Porque até aonde eu me lembro, deixei você em casa respeitavelmente antes da meia-noite. – ele diz com uma voz divertida, antes de tornar seu tom sério e amável – Eu só liguei para saber como você está._

Sinto saudade do tempo que um telefonema bastava para me sentir bem. Da sensação de nunca ter percebido o quão sozinho eu era. E a certeza que eu nunca seria tão feliz como naquele momento. Porque por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia me manter longe dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

O impossível sempre acontecia quando ele estava ao meu lado.

_A casa estava vazia aquela noite. Meus irmãos haviam ido a uma festa de uma colega de classe e meus pais foram a um espetáculo ao qual haviam sido convidados. Aproveitei a oportunidade para chamar Asterion e batizarmos todos os cômodos do apartamento. Eu o tinha entre as minhas pernas – ainda vestidos, enquanto me equilibrava sobre o encosto do sofá, quando meus pais entraram, discutindo sobre alguma bobagem._

_Não preciso dizer que o escândalo foi certo. Meu pai bufava como um touro e sua face parecia estar cada vez mais vermelha. Por sua vez, minha mãe achou a cena perfeitamente comum, já que ela havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia visto algum estranho sair pela manhã. O meu velho disse meia dúzia de ofensas, mais uma centena de palavrões e estava prestes a me pôr para fora a ponta pés, quando Asterion, do alto da sua calma, cortou-o para pedir minha mão em namoro. Eu, certamente, riria como a minha mãe o fez, se o caso não me envolvesse._

– _Corta essa, não estamos no século passado. Além do mais, você deveria fazer o pedido a mim._

– _Depois de dois meses você ainda acha necessário?_

_Desnorteado após todas as informações obtidas num curto espaço de tempo, meu pai resmungou algo como nós termos que nos conter e do perigo que corríamos se ao invés deles, ter sido meus irmãos a chegar em casa. E indo em direção ao quarto, mandou que ficássemos o esperando na sala, porque era inaceitável ele aceitar o pedido de um estranho e alguma coisa como alguém ter se dignificado a comprometer-se._

_Com o seu mais belo sorriso, minha mãe deu-nos um aceno com a cabeça e pediu licença, não sem antes dizer a Asterion que era para ele se sentir em casa, mas nem tanto._

Será que ele não vê o quanto me faz falta? O quanto mudou a minha vida?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

E naqueles dias, por causa dele, eu me privei dos perigos mundanos para nos manter mais tempo juntos. Porque com ele, eu me sentia seguro. Fui mimado mais do que eu queria. E mesmo que eu tentasse não me deixar levar, ele me mimava e eu permitia seu toque, apenas por ser difícil negar que ele estava na minha vida como ninguém antes esteve.

– _Andou assim pelo apartamento é? – perguntei, esticando-me nos lençóis, enquanto ele entrava com uma bandeja de café da manhã._

– _Óbvio que não. – respondeu, acomodando-se na cama e deixando a bandeja entre nós – Tenho respeito pelas mulheres da casa. – e pegando uma torrada, deu uma mordida, prosseguindo – Em falar nelas, sua mãe adorou._

– _Me diz o que ela não gosta em você._

_Rimos por entre beijos. Minha mãe tinha verdadeira adoração conhecida por todos pelo meu então namorado. Ainda brinquei com ele ao perguntar se ele sabia o que significava a palavra empregada. Ele apenas riu e disse que queria fazer uma surpresa para mim. E nós perdemos um tempo mais a nos beijar._

– _Depois de amanhã vai ser a festa da minha irmã, lembra? – ele me indagou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, um gesto tão característico dele – Pois então, combinei com seu velho uma reunião familiar depois que a Gabrielle sair com as amigas para farra._

– _Você não combinou. Ele te forçou. – eu disse, depois de um gole de suco de laranja – Provavelmente você perdeu alguma aposta no golfe._

– _Claro que não. Sou péssimo no golfe em comparação ao seu pai. Não me atreveria a tanto. – e deitou-se sobre o colchão, com cuidado para não derrubar alguma coisa da bandeja – Mas ele deu indiretas, sim, e eu resolvi satisfazer a ele... e a eu mesmo. – voltei minha atenção a ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele virou a cabeça e prendeu seu olhar ao meu – Quero te apresentar à minha família._

– _Está vendo muito filme água-com-açúcar. – rebati, dando uma mordida numa outra torrada, para disfarçar um pequeno sorriso que surgia nos meus lábios._

_Ele sorriu amplamente com o meu gesto. Em seguida, o celular dele tocou. Eu já imaginava quem era antes mesmo dele atender. Fingi desinteresse pela ligação, enquanto o fitava de rabo-de-olho. Ele sempre parecia mais encantador do que o de costume quando falava com a mãe pela manhã._

– _Asterion. Bom dia, mãe. Na casa do Mica..., – fitei-o – do Misty. – ele sorriu e não pude deixar de sorrir também. Afinal, certas implicâncias nunca seriam de todo dissolvidas._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu tentei não me anular. Tentei escorraçá-lo antes. Mas não consegui. É difícil justificar, mas o mimo dele me deixou medroso. E eu não queria me sentir fraco para não ter que sofrer sozinho depois que acabasse.

– _Sai daí, Asterion! – eu gritei, atravessando o meu quarto e indo até o banheiro. Mas ele não se abalou com os meus berros. Fez como se não tivesse ouvido e ele sabia o quanto eu odiava ser ignorado. Abri a porta do boxe de vidro e gritei novamente: Sai!_

– _Qual o seu problema? – ele perguntou, num tom acima do normal, jogando a franja molhada para trás com uma passada de mão e desligando a ducha com a outra._

– _Só vou perguntar uma vez: o que você fez com o pó?_

– _O que eu deveria fazer além de jogar na privada e dar descarga? – ele rebateu com calma recém adquirida novamente, como se estivesse falando da casca de uma banana que havia jogado no lixo da cozinha._

_Não me contive. Entrei com o moletom que eu vestia dentro do boxe e tentei sufocá-lo com minhas mãos. Ele não me bateu, apenas segurou meus pulsos com força, tentando evitar que eu o machucasse. E os meus berros crescendo, enquanto eu o arranhava e batia os punhos em seu peitoral, incessantemente. Até que numa chave de braço, ele me tacou na parede e ligou a ducha de novo, na água fria. Ele me acalmou, beijando a minha nuca, recitando juras de amor eterno, enquanto eu me debulhava em lágrimas não controladas. E aos poucos eu senti a água ser aquecida e o deixei me tomar em seus braços e me fazer seu mais uma vez._

Tentei outros, experimentei novidades e joguei na cara dele que eu era sem salvação. Mas nem assim ele desistiu de mim. Pior. Caiu no mundo como eu. Contra tudo, contra todos. Apenas por mim.

– _O que está fazendo? – eu o indaguei, ao vê-lo entrar no meu quarto, seguir até mim, enrolando uma nota de franco._

– _Se não dá para vencer, junte-se ao outro lado. – e em duas fungadas ele cheirou uma fileira – Deve algo de bom nisso para você não conseguir largar. – ele me disse, fungando, enquanto apertava os olhos._

A palavra amor não poderia existir em meu vocabulário. Eu não havia sido ensinado sobre ela. Não estava pronto para o seu significado. E então, eu fui nos matando. Nos sufocando. Até o dia em que ele rasgou o plástico e se foi. Não é fácil explicar, mas somos almas perfeitas, uma para a outra, assim como toda essa baboseira astro-sentimental.

**oOo**

– Dou a minha palavra que você era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui.

A voz as minhas costas me petrifica. Como num ensaio de um sonho de cinema americano, me viro e encontro o único homem capaz de me abalar da forma mais patética possível. Seus olhos expressam divertimento e eu procuro saber de que buraco ele saiu. Olho mais além dele e encontro Louis, que acena com a cabeça e entra em seguida numa Mercedes, partindo.

Não sei como reagir. Há tempos espero estar frente a frente com ele de novo e agora que meu desejo está concretizado, as palavras não saem e eu ajo como uma colegial perante o primeiro amor. Volto a minha posição anterior e Asterion me acompanha, passando uma perna, depois a outra por cima do banco e acomodando-se ao meu lado.

De rabo de olho, eu o admiro. Belo como sempre fôra. O nariz afilado, a pele morena e os cabelos sedosos ao toque. Não consigo parar de fitar sua boca, quando eu deveria estar enfrentando seus olhos.

– Como está? – eu pergunto de cabeça baixa.

– Vivo. – ele diz, olhando para frente, sem demonstrar sentimento algum e continua, voltando seu rosto na direção do meu com um ensaio de sorriso – Como mais eu poderia estar? – e prendendo seu olhar a paisagem a nossa frente de novo, prossegue num tom neutro – Algumas seqüelas, nada de muito grave. Alguns reflexos estão... meio lentos. E minhas pernas não são mais as mesmas, por mais que elas aparentem ser saudáveis. Meu sonho secreto de ser nadador profissional voou contra o outro carro. – termina, no momento em que nossos olhos se encontram.

– Dizem que sessões de fisioterapia são um saco.

– Quem disse sabia do que estava falando. – ele diz, com uma pequena risada – Mas elas me ajudaram muito. – e depois de uma pausa, a realidade – Pensei que já estivesse cansado de Mônaco.

– E estou.

Uma nova pausa. Então percebo que se eu mudei, Asterion mudou também.

– Sabe, na hora do acidente, eu estava escutando a nove... – não entendo e ele continua – _Cruel Intentions_.

– Tá de sacanagem, né? – não me contenho e deixo minha espontaneidade imperar.

– Não, sério. Ela me lembra você. – os nossos olhares se prendem e as palavras deixam de ser necessárias. Minha garganta se fecha e meu coração grita por desabafo. Tenho mais uma chance e estou prestes a colocar tudo a perder novamente – Eu sei. É o suficiente.

Um peso deixa o meu peito e sinto o ar entrar com mais força. A sensação de agora ou nunca não quer me deixar.

– Não para mim. – eu digo e percebo que o surpreendo ao me pronunciar – Me sinto um bastardo por não ter dito desde o início que eu amo você. Por ter dado a chance da morte te levar. E eu acho que eu morreria entupido de pó se eu nunca te conhecesse, se eu não pudesse te contar meus sentimentos uma vez sequer.

A perplexidade de Asterion é palpável. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver a sua verdadeira expressão de surpresa como neste momento. E se eu estou chocado por falar com tamanha facilidade do que sinto por ele, não consigo imaginar no choque que ele deve ter levado. Mas o ponto forte dele sempre foi reagir rapidamente em todas as situações e mais uma vez ele me prova isso, me beijando inesperadamente, já que eu imaginava que ele me recusaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Aprofundamos o beijo e temos a sensação de estarmos de volta em casa. Deixamos nos envolver e esquecemos que estamos num lugar público. Mas nós não estamos preocupados com nada mais além do que acabou de acontecer entre nós. Roçamos nossos lábios algumas vezes, antes de nos separarmos propriamente.

– E o seu namoradinho?

– Eu não tenho namoradinho.

– Não? – replico com ironia.

– Assim que me restabeleci terminamos. Tentei afastá-lo com sutileza, mas Valentine não aceitou muito bem. Então tive que dizer a verdade. – franzo minha testa numa pergunta muda – Que o usei... para ferir você.

– Bem vindo de volta 750NLY75.

– Eu juro que eu tentei ser amável, mas ele não me deu alternativa. – ele diz por entre uma risada – Foi melhor assim.

E nossos lábios novamente se encontram e nossos braços enlaçam um ao outro, como que marcando território. O abraço de Asterion é reconfortante... Não quero perder essa sensação.

– Você gosta daqui? – pergunto e recebo um aceno positivo – Então podemos ficar aqui. Eu posso extorquir mais um pouco do meu pai e creio que o seu não vá te negar nada por um bom tempo.

Asterion ri com meu plano. Acho que ele pensa que estou brincando. Mas tudo bem. Adoro o som da risada dele.

– Minha irmã não vai gostar de te ver. Muito menos a minha mãe. E eu acho que meu pai também não.

– Reconfortante. Os Venatici versus Misty.

– Versus Micael.

Ponho uma feição de contragosto em meu rosto e Asterion mal segura um sorriso.

– Apenas quando estivermos a sós.

Meu inferno não foi me afogar em álcool, me afundar em pó, nem mergulhar em promiscuidade.

Meu inferno foi ter a sensação de perda da pessoa a quem eu mais amava... por minha própria culpa.

_Arashi Kaminari, 02 à 04, 20 e 22/11 e 03/12/06._

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Finalmente, depois de um mês, eu consegui completar o final alternativo feliz que a maioria queria. Espero que eu, pelo menos, tenha atendido as expectativas. Até a próxima! _


End file.
